Un San Valentín algo enredado
by Pequenya
Summary: Inazuma Eleven GO. El día de San Valentín en el instituto Raimon no hace más que complicarse para cierta persona... ¿podrán ayudarle sus amigos? ShindouxKirino.


Un San Valentín algo enredado

Por fin era catorce de febrero, pensaba Kirino, emocionado, mientras se dirigía al instituto. Aquel era el día, aquel día finalmente le confesaría a Shindo lo que realmente sentía por él.

-¡Shindo! –le llamó a voces desde la entrada, mientras apretaba el paso para reunirse con él.

Pero frenó en seco al ver que estaba acompañado, ni más ni menos, que de Akane.

-Buenos días, Kirino –saludó Takuto, sonriéndole.

-Buenos días –oyó también la vocecita de Akane.

-Sí, buenos días –contestó tratando de no sonar seco, con nulo resultado. –Bueno, te espero en clase.

* * *

><p>Metió las cosas en su taquilla a lo bestia y cerró la puerta de golpe.<p>

-Oe, oe, sea lo que sea la taquilla no tiene la culpa –le dijo Hamano, que había aparecido de repente.

-Tch, ni que estuviera viva.

El moreno suspiró, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como usualmente hacía.

-No sé que tiene el día de San Valentín que os altera a todos.

-¿Cómo que a todos?

-Kurama está exactamente igual que tú –respondió, señalando a su otro compañero de equipo con la cabeza, el cual estaba apoyado contra la pared en una pose totalmente enfurruñada. –Creo que es por eso otro –volvió a señalar.

Oh, claro, al otro extremo del pasillo, junto a las escaleras, el otro delantero de Raimon, Minamisawa, estaba totalmente rodeado de sus admiradoras que le colmaban de chocolates.

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo –pensó el pelirosa en voz alta.

-¿Y tú? ¿Es que no has recibido ningún chocolate? –preguntó Hamano. -¿O acaso Shindo te rechazó?

-¿Sabes, Hamano? Métete en tus malditos asuntos –replicó marchándose Kirino.

El otro solo sonrió mientras le seguía rumbo a clase.

* * *

><p>Tras tres largas clases, llegó la ansiada hora del recreo. En cuanto sonó el timbre, todos los alumnos se dirigieron en tropel y armando jaleo hacia el exterior en busca de un poco de aire fresco.<p>

Kirino se paró unos instantes en la puerta, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita que tenía escrito el nombre de Shindo.

-Deberías dárselo –le sobresaltó una voz proveniente de sus espaldas, provocando que casi tirase la cajita.

-¡Matsukaze! ¡Me has asustado!

-Lo siento, Kirino-sempai, no era mi intención. Solo decía que deberías darle el chocolate al capitán.

-N-no es para él –dijo, sonrojándose.

-¿Y entonces por qué lleva su nombre? –le contradijo Aoi que había llegado justo en ese instante.

-P-pues… -se había quedado sin excusas.

-Deberías ser valiente y dárselo, no hay mejor forma de mostrarle tus sentimientos. Además, no hay nada más bonito que el amor –dijo la peliazul.

-Acaso tú le has dado ya tu chocolate a alguien, ¿eh? –preguntó el pelirosa con algo de mala leche.

-Lo cierto es que sí –contestó la chica, sonrojándose y agarrando de la mano a Tenma.

-Oh, vale, ya veo… -eso, desde luego, si que no se lo esperaba, pensó.

-Ánimo, Kirino-sempai, ve con el capitán y dale el chocolate. Todos te estaremos apoyando –dijo Tenma, motivado como siempre.

-Sí, claro… -respondió el pelirosa mientras veía a los otros dos marcharse.

* * *

><p>Finalmente había acabado el día. Y Kirino no había sido capaz de darle el chocolate a Shindo por una cosa u otra. El destino debía estar en su contra.<p>

El defensa estaba de pie junto a un árbol esperando a Shindo, mientras veía a todos los demás alumnos dirigirse a sus casas.

Volvió a sacar la cajita con el chocolate del bolsillo. Probablemente ya ni siquiera sabría bien, pensó resignado antes de tirarlo a la papelera y dirigirse al entrenamiento de fútbol.

Lo que él no sabía es que, desde la ventana, Shindo le había visto tirar la cajita.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la sede del club lo primero que se encontró fue a Hamano, Tenma y Aoi esperándole en la puerta.<p>

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el pelirosa algo descolocado.

-No, nada –contestó Hamano despreocupadamente, -solo queríamos saber si ya te habías declarado a Shindo.

-Pues no –suspiró resignado Kirino.

-¡Pero aún no es tarde, Kirino-sempai, aún…! –trató de darle ánimos Tenma.

-Déjalo, Matsukaze, es imposible. Además, somos dos chicos, no es normal y…

-Bueno, eso díselo a Kurama y Minamisawa –cortó Hamano alegremente.

-Vamos, Kirino-sempai, tengo una idea –dijo Aoi prácticamente arrastrándolo consigo.

* * *

><p>-¡Shindo! ¡Te estaba buscando!<p>

-¿Eh? ¿Hamano?

-Vas tarde para el entrenamiento, capitán –le dijo el moreno. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Eh, sí, ya voy –respondió Takuto, escondiendo algo tras de sí.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Shindo? –inquirió Hamano.

-Eh, nada, no es na…

Tarde, Hamano le había arrebatado la cajita de entre las manos.

-Oh, el chocolate de Kirino. Pero el dijo que no te lo había dado –soltó el moreno sin pensarlo.

-Bueno, yo lo recogí de la papelera –admitió el capitán, sonrojándose. –Le vi tirar la caja y pensé…, bueno, pensé que se lo había regalado alguna chica así que…

-Estabas celoso.

-¡No, yo no…! Bueno, puede que un poco… De todas formas, ¿por qué Kirino iría a darme chocolate a mí?

-Eso mejor se lo preguntas a él –dijo el otro, arrastrándole consigo.

* * *

><p>-Aoi, yo no creo que esto sea buena idea, de verdad –renegaba Kirino.<p>

-Para nada, estás súper mono, seguro que el capitán no podrá resistirse.

-¡Llevo falda!

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Solo dale el chocolate y ya.

-El caso es que yo… bueno, tiré el chocolate.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le regañó como si fuera un niño. –Qué remedio, iré a ver si alguien tiene.

Kirino se quedó solo en el vestuario, cosa que aprovechó para desplomarse en el banco.

Menudo día de locos, pensó, mientras tiraba del dobladillo de la falda hacia abajo. ¿Cómo podían las chicas usar esas cosas tan cortas? Era terriblemente incómodo y vergonzoso. Y encima se le metía el pelo en la cara al llevarlo suelto. Desde luego, mataría a la chica por aquella estúpida idea.

-¿Kirino? –oyó una voz llamarlo tímidamente desde la puerta.

-Shindo.

Se levantó de golpe del banco.

El capitán estaba plantado de pie delante de la puerta mirándole con una expresión extraña. Y no era para menos. Iba vestido de chica, ¡por el amor de dios!

-¿Qué haces así vestido?

-Yo… esto… ha sido idea de Aoi, porque… yo… bueno, ella…-no sabía ni qué demonios decirle para explicarle la extraña situación.

En realidad, lo ideal sería decirle toda la verdad y así explicarle cómodamente el por qué de aquella maldita vestimenta, pero ni siquiera tenía chocolate para darle, vaya asco de San Valentín…

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía a Shindo a menos de un paso de distancia.

-¿Esto es tuyo? -preguntó, enseñándole la cajita.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Digamos que la rescaté de cierto sitio –se encogió de hombros. -¿Es tuya?

-Sí, es un chocolate que yo hice para ti –dijo sin pensar, para acto seguido taparse la boca con las manos totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el castaño.

Aquello le mosqueó, ¿se estaba haciendo el tonto? Sí así era, era una manera muy cruel de negar lo que aquello significaba, al menos, para él.

-¡Pues, ¿por qué va a ser? ¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti, imbécil! Pero si no significa nada para ti, entonces, yo…

Se vio interrumpido al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos. Unos labios a los que correspondió de buen grado hasta que ya no pudieron respirar.

-No seas tonto, claro que significa algo para mí, mucho de hecho, porque yo también te quiero, Kirino – confesó Takuto, abrazándole.

-Feliz San Valentín – susurró Kirino al oído del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Traumas, traumas everywhere. ¿No hay nada más cursi que San Valentín cierto?<strong> **Al menos para mí.**

**Lo cierto es que he disfrutado escribiendo este one-shot, especialmente con Hamano fastidiando por ahí xD Me escanta ese chico. Y nada, espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.**

**Bye~**


End file.
